Correspondance
by Hakukai
Summary: Première Guerre Mondiale. Mathieu, soldat. Antoine, médecin de guerre. Deux amis séparés par ce conflit sanglant. Que peuvent-ils bien voir, chacun de leur côté ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher fandom !**

 **La veille du baccalauréat français (misère), j'ai décidé d'écrire le prologue de cette fanfiction, qui risque d'être longue par rapport à mes autres écrits.**

 **De plus, je voulais vous prévenir que mon rythme de publication sera très aléatoire, sachant que je n'écris pas à l'avance les chapitres et que cette histoire me demandera beaucoup de recherches pour rester cohérente dans le scénario et le déroulement historique de l'événement (La Première Guerre Mondiale en l'occurence). Si par hasard, vous constatez qu'il y a une erreur, faites m'en part, s'il vous plait : je tâcherai de rectifier le plus rapidement possible.  
**

 **Bien entendu, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne feront pas de vidéos, cela serait complétement illogique au XXème siècle. Je me "sers" juste de leur personne pour écrire. J'aurais pu tout à fait prendre Bob Lennon et Fanta, or, je ne suis pas encore "à l'aise" avec leur personnalité pour le moment.**

 **Je sais également que ce concept de correspondance est usité fréquemment, je voulais donc signaler que les commentaires du style "O t'a plagié", etc..., rencontreront un dragon en ma personne. Je suis très mauvaise quand on s'en prend à mon travail, surtout de cette manière. Un commentaire constructif sera _bien mieux accepté._**

 **Bwef ! Je pense que c'est tout ... Bonne lecture !**

 _ **(Je précise que si cet écrit dérange Mathieu et Antoine, je supprimerai immédiatement. D'ailleurs, j'ajoute quand même, les deux vidéastes s'appartiennent. 'Fin, Mathieu s'appartient et Antoine s'appartient aussi. Quel esprit mal tourné je vous jure ...)**_

* * *

Mathieu regarda son meilleur ami Antoine, la gorge serrée. Malgré son petit sourire rassurant à l'intention de son camarade, il était terrifié. Terrifié par ce qui l'attendait dans un futur très proche ... Trop proche. Il sentait une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, les battements de plus en plus irréguliers de son cœur et ses membres tremblants d'angoisse sur le quai de la gare, ou se trouvait le train qui l'emmènera à la frontière franco-allemande.

Le plus grand le voyait très bien, il n'était pas dupe. Les yeux bleus acier de son ainé étaient tellement parlants… De vrais miroirs. La tristesse serra son cœur, la peur aussi : Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il revenait blessé, irrémédiablement ? Supporterait-il toutes les horreurs qu'il allait voir ?

Chassant ses pensées déprimantes de son esprit, il demanda d'une voix posée et profonde, qui arriva parfaitement bien aux oreilles du plus petit malgré le bruit de la foule qui les entourait:

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à l'arrière … Avec moi ? Tu pourrais être utile à l'hôpital …

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune notion de médecine, Antoine. Je serais un poids pour l'équipe médicale. Il vaut mieux que je parte au front.

\- J'ai pas envie Math' … C'est trop dangereux pour toi …

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais … Mais … Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre …

\- On dirait que tu me fais une déclaration, le taquina Mathieu, tu tiens tellement à moi ?

\- Je suis sérieux, souffla Antoine, t'es le seul sur qui je peux vraiment m'appuyer maintenant et … Et tu pars … Si tu meurs, je fais quoi moi ?!

\- Tu prendras soin de ma mère … Et de la tienne. Tu t'occuperas de nos proches quoi.

\- … Ouais … Sûrement …

\- Allez 'Toine, reprends toi ! Je te promets que je vais revenir, tel un héros grec venant sauver sa dulcinée en détresse !

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire amusé après les paroles de son ami. Rire qui fut rapidement coupé par le sifflement aigu du train, signe qu'il allait bientôt partir. Plongeant ses orbes chocolat dans les orbes de glace du futur soldat, il l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours. Mathieu grogna, un peu étouffé, mais il lui rendit de bonne grâce. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, captant facilement l'odeur de son meilleur ami : une effluve de lavande, tandis que, plus diffus, une senteur de désinfectant, signe de son travail à l'hôpital. Antoine se pencha et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Tu m'écriras, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, gros dadais, bien sûr, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Inhalant une dernière fois son parfum, le plus frêle se dégagea avec douceur des bras chauds du chevelu et recula un peu. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et prononça d'une voix douce :

\- Au revoir Antoine.

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers son train d'un pas décidé, sous le regard du médecin militaire, qui lâcha dans un souffle en le voyant entrer dans le véhicule :

\- Au revoir Mathieu.

* * *

 **Voila le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà, beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu ! J'avais besoin d'évacuer le stress de mon écrit donc ...Qu'importe, vous êtes là pour lire, pas pour que je vous raconte ma vie !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance, les chapitres seront courts au début. Tout simplement, il n'y a pas de combats (ce qui est bien en soi, c'est un peu de répit pour Math' !) !**

 **Je réponds à la review anonyme, et je vous laisse !**

 _ **Bipolxire**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tu as oséééééééé ? x) Bwefouille, merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment très plaisir. Effectivement, cette relation peut partir en sucette totale ! (Sucette ? Hum, ça donne des idées ...(pas très catholiques) (parenthèses dans parenthèses ?)(plagiat mouahahah!)) Sérieusement ? Où ça ? Je n'ai pas vu ! *s'excuse platement* Dire que je déteste les fautes d'orthographe et j'en fais ...**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(Je rappelle que Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, hein... Ça serait vraiment bizarre.)**_

* * *

 _Le 6 août 1914, Seille_

 _Cher Antoine,_

 _Oui, je t'écris déjà, alors même que je t'ai vu il y a quelques jours à peine, à la gare, lors de la mobilisation générale. Je le fais pour te rassurer et te donner quelques informations utiles, pour nos prochaines correspondances, sur ma nouvelle situation en tant que soldat._

 _On m'a affecté au 26ème régiment d'infanterie, rattaché à la 11ème division d'infanterie, qui elle, fait partie du 20e corps d'armée. Je t'épargne les détails, moi-même, je suis un peu perdu face à ça … Bref, si tu m'envoies une lettre assure toi qu'elle ne parte pas dans un autre régiment, je te connais !_

 _Tout est calme pour le moment dans la Seille. Mes camarades s'agitent. Je les entends marcher ou soupirer nerveusement près de moi. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce que les Allemands peuvent préparer de leur côté. Je profite donc du soleil timide qui pointe dans le ciel à l'heure où je rédige cette lettre car je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on va rester ici très longtemps…_

 _Je vais m'arrêter ici, je n'ai rien à dire de plus pour le moment : je n'aime pas radoter. Je t'enverrai une autre carte quand je recevrai ta réponse._

 _Mathieu._

Antoine étira ses lèvres dans un sourire amusé après la lecture de la lettre : il reconnaissait sans peine son ami derrière son écriture serrée et penchée.

Le médecin retira ses lunettes, les posant doucement sur le bureau en bois et se frotta un peu les yeux avec son pouce et son index. Il ressentait un immense soulagement en apprenant que son ainé ne risquait rien, pour l'instant : il savait que si un affrontement avait eu lieu, Mathieu l'aurait prévenu, pour qu'il se prépare un peu ...

Il expira longuement et sortit de quoi écrire pour pouvoir lui répondre : la lettre avait mit plusieurs jours pour arriver. Cependant, il entendit la voix de son père retentir.

\- Antoine ! Nous allons à l'hôpital !

L'interpellé posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, reposa ses lunettes sur son nez pour y voir clair et sortit à la suite du médecin. Il fallait préparer les locaux pour les blessés qui ne tarderait pas à arriver …

* * *

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la lettre d'Antoine ! ^^**


End file.
